Oreos
by electrikizzy
Summary: Jyler. Tyler's inner wolf decided to mate with Jeremy which is making Tyler totally nuts and somehow Jeremy knows stuff about Tyler. How will they deal with this? -A One shot for now-
1. Chapter 1: Oreos

A.N: They might be a bit OOC but this is fanfiction not the real thing. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Tyler curse punching a wall. Pain shot through his hand but he couldn't care less. He hated the fucking lunar cycles! Actually he hated being a werewolf; simple as that. The worst thing was the fucking mood swings. He would explode quicker than when he wasn't a wolf and if there was one thing he was known for was his mood. Also the fact that werewolves paired for life didn't help, it would help if he, or something inside him, decided not to take Jeremy Gilbert as a mate. Apparently it was too late and all he could do was sit around and watch his world burn.<p>

"What the hell's wrong with you Lockwood?" Jeremy said after walking into the bathroom and finding Tyler clutching a sink so tight his knuckles were white. He usually avoided Tyler but today it looked like the guy needed someone to talk to. Hell in these last few months he looked like that. Not that Jeremy looked at him that much or anything. He just noticed things about people, mainly Tyler but the guy was always the center of attention.

Tyler turned his head meeting Jeremy's eyes with a glare. "Listen Gilbert" He said massaging his right temple as he still clutched the sink. "I am in a really bad fucking mood and I don't need your emo-ness or your bullshit. So get high and leave" He said feeling like an asshole. He knew Gilbert wasn't looking for a fight kid sound more worried than aggressive. Something hard to believe but Tyler shrug it off as he watched Jeremy. He could inhale the scent coming off Jeremy it was something like soap, mixed with perfume; it was strong but it was intoxicating. Tyler groaned wishing everything would stop!

"You really are an asshole you know that right?" Jeremy asked sinking to the floor. Reaching into his bag he pulled some Oreos and looked up to Tyler. "Want some?" He said through a mouthful. Jeremy had no clue why he has doing this but somehow he felt like it had to be done. _Something_wanted him to do it. He extended the bag towards the older teen and waited for him to grab it "Go on! They don't bite"

Tyler rolled his eyes, snatching the bag from Jeremy. "Why the hell do you carry Oreos in your bag?" He said through a mouthful as he started down at Jeremy. Leaning against the sink he waited for the other to reply as he looked him. He could notice a faint rush of color in Jeremy's face and he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was wrong with him.

"Because they're your favorite" Jeremy said shocking Tyler. He the hell did he knew that? Oh God! Tyler was going to kill him. Jenna gave him the cookies and said they would brighten his day or some shit but he never expected the fucking Oreos to get him killed! Scrambling to his feet Jeremy scowled putting his hands up in a defensive manner. "Before you punch my lights out I have no idea how I know that" Tyler let out a chuckle as he watched Jeremy squirm. It was fun to see him so nervous. "Relax, Gilbert. I bet you heard that from Elena or something." Tyler knew exactly why Jeremy knew that but he had no desire to explain werewolf hormones and shit. He watched Jeremy relax with a curt nod."You ever stop and think about why we hate each other?"

"Jeremy thought about Tyler's question _/why did they hate each other/_ He shrugged meeting Tyler's eyes "I guess we took our shit on each other, I guess" Catching the cookie bag after Tyler threw it at him he smiled matching Tyler's own smile.

"Guess we did" Tyler said with a shrug. "See you around, Gilbert" He said ruffling Jeremy's hair with affection. He walked out the bathroom forgetting why he was so angry in the first time.

Stunned Jeremy slumped to the floor with a sigh. "What the hell just happened?" He asked himself aloud. He and Tyler Lockwood just sort of bonded. With a groan of confusion he reached into the cookie bag with hopes of

clearing his head.

* * *

><p>For the moment it's a one shot.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Bacon

Tyler woke up with a bad feeling. You know that sinking feeling you get when you see someone's face as they are about to give you bad news and you know something bad happened? That's exactly how he felt, except he started at the universe face and not a real person. Shaking his head in an attempted to shake of some sleep he made his way to the bathroom where he began his morning routine. Freshly showered and dressed for school Tyler walked into the empty kitchen of his house. Most kids would be weirded out to find and empty house but Tyler wasn't; he was more than used to this happening. Grabbing a chocolate muffin he walked to the garage where his car sat alone. After turning it on he set it on reverse and began making his way to school.

"Lockwood!" Some guy called out as he strode to Tyler's car. Tyler's wolf sense told him he was in trouble he could hear the agitated beats of the guy's heart and he could smell the adrenaline pumping out his power. The punch came with a solid noise as Tyler made no attempt to dodge it. He could have snapped the guy's neck in seconds but /he/ was watching and Tyler could hear him making his way through the crowd at that very moment. "Hey! You alright?" Tyler nodded in reply as Jeremy examined his eye with a scowl. "What the hell, Lockwood?" Jeremy asked passing him a cold water bottle he pressed to his eyes grimacing. "I slept with his girlfriend at this party three weeks ago. I guess he just found out" He shrugged avoiding Jeremy's gaze. "Got any Oreos?" He asked trying to lighten up the mood. "No and come on. We're gonna be late for class and we both know you actually like History" Jeremy finished and watched Tyler raise an eyebrow.

"You have to stop stalking me, Gilbert" Jeremy scowled not finding the joke funny. He woke up today knowing six new things about Tyler. Things he doubts even Elena or even Caroline knew. He knew Tyler hated being alone. He also found out Tyler loved driving it relaxed him and made him feel less lonely. He worried about his friends and missed them more than he would ever dare to mention. Jeremy felt like he was intruding into Tyler's life and even if it bothered him he liked this because it felt like Tyler himself wanted him to know all this.

"I'm not doing it on purpose these things just pop into my head." Jeremy said with a tone of defense. Tyler nodded "It must suck. I'm sorry you have to go through this." He finished with an apologetic shrug as they made their way to their respective classes.

The bell shrilled loudly indicating the end of the day. Finally out of school Jeremy sighed as he began walking home with his headphones on. Feeling a tap on the shoulder he turned startled to find Tyler standing behind him with his hands held in a defensive manner. "I honked, shouted, I honked _and _shouted but you still wouldn't listen. " Jeremy watched the tanned teen's black eye from this morning. It was less swollen but it took a green, purplish color and it looked like it hurt. Reaching into his bag Jeremy pulled out two white pills. Watching Tyler's eyes widen in shock "It's not what you think! I don't do that crap anymore. This is simple, over the country, given to me by Jenna aspirin" he said dropping the pills in Tyler's out stretched hand. "What did you stop me for anyway?"

Tyler starched the back of his neck as he looked at the calloused road. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me or something. I mean I don't like eating alone and my folks are not around and I really don't wanna go back home" He ranted watching Jeremy smile. "I got a better idea" The younger boy replied with a smile.

Tyler stepped into the Gilbert house with trepidation. The few times he'd been here something always went wrong, so he has a little apprehensive of the Gilbert home. He followed Jeremy to the kitchen where he saw him rummage in the fridge. "Okay! We have Jenna's old chicken pot pie and Elena's fettuccine alfredo pasta with bacon and broccoli bits" He said placing the two bowls in front of Tyler "Be warned they are both poisonous" He said in an ominous tone. Tyler shook his head dramatically before picking the alfredo bowl.

In Jeremy's room they lounged in the floor in front of his desk watching a soap opera in the computer monitor. Poking her head through the bathroom door Elena smiled watching the pair's weird interactions. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on.


	3. AN

Hi!

Thanks for following my story and putting up with my crappy writing I love you all very much for it. I will try to update it every Monday and Wednesday; today being the exception because my computer crashed deleting everything I wrote but I promise a new chapter soon.

Again thank you!

Xoxo

Squiddy :D


	4. Chapter 3: White Chocolate

"Hey Gilbert! Wait up, man" Jeremy turned at the sound of his last name being called and grinned watching Tyler jog towards him. Lately he had the sickening urge to smile at every little thing Tyler did. It reminded him of being around Vicki or Anna, he gave Jeremy a desire to smile. This past week they spent a whole night sitting by the Lockwood swim hole talking, just talking, and it felt nice. "What do you want, Lockwood?" He asked lacing his tone with fake annoyance. Tyler looks cute when he smiles; he thought weirding himself out. Lockwood was not cute; he had a cute smile… Maybe but_/he/_ cute? Never!

"I need your help with something are you up for it?" Jeremy scowled at the floor before nodding "What kind of something? You do know I don't do" He trailed off looking around the school ground before moving closer to Tyler adding with a whisper "drugs anymore, right?"

Tyler burst out in chuckles putting his hand over Jeremy's shoulder. "That was so cute!" He let out absentmindedly. Jeremy rose an eyebrow before pushing Tyler's hand away. "Dick" He muttered before turning to walk away from Tyler.

"Wait don't go!" Tyler let out as he took Jeremy's hand. Looking down he quickly let out but not before giving it a small squeeze. "I didn't mean it in a mocking way" he explained avoiding Jeremy's gaze. "You really looked cute but never mind that" he added with a shrug. "You know about me right" Tyler stated with a nod. Not waiting for an answer he continued. "After the first change wolves chose a mate. It happens to everyone of us and uh my wolf chose someone" Jeremy watched as Tyler fumbled for the right words and looked slightly flushed. Jeremy laughed "Ah I get it! You're freaking out cause your new mate is an ugly girl"

Now it was Tyler's turn to scowl and roll his eyes at his mate. Yup his mate, he thought it be best he called him that from now on since he was about to tell him. "Oh yeah! My mate is a girl called Jeremy Gilbert" He spat watching as Jeremy sobered up with wide eyes. Fingers tighten around Tyler's arm making him stop. "Are you serious?" Tyler could feel a world of emotions coming from Jeremy. Confusion, anger, happiness he could even feel a dash of excitement but he wasn't sure. He was as new as Jeremy at being mates and sadly it didn't come with an instruction manual.

"Elena" Tyler called out to the brunette. "What do you want, Tyler?" She snapped as her vampire boyfriend shook his head with a grin. Damn woman and her attitude! She was like a bulldog or something…. Or something cause she was hot and bulldogs were fucking ugly. She was like a pocket Chihuahua or something, Bonnie was a pit-bull hands down but one of the pure breed gorgeous ones and Caroline was a golden retriever. Anyway back to the topic he was hunting down Elena because Jeremy was ignoring him. After their talk last Tuesday he stormed out without giving Tyler a chance to explain. It's not like he pointed with his paw then pissed over Jeremy and then BOOM! Instamates! No it was a complex process based on the persons hormones and their nature. It was a lot of complicated stuff and Tyler would explain if only he gave him a chance. "I need to speak with Jeremy" he told her with urgency. "He doesn't wanna talk to you, so stop" She said in a menacing tone before stomping into the Grill. "Dammit!" He watched Stefan eye him with a grin "What" he almost growled at the vampire. "'The curse of true love never did ran smooth' William Shakespeare. Give it time" He stated before disappearing into the Grill.

"Stupid vampires and their fucking mystery" Tyler muttered making his way towards his truck.


	5. Chapter 4: Ice Cream

Tyler's P.O.V

_It's been a week since I told Jeremy he was my mate. It's also been a  
>week since the jerk decided to ignore him. It's sickening really. I'm<br>worse than a look sick puppy. I've resorted to romantic songs and Lady  
>Gaga. Like I've said sickening. I'm angry, confused and I swear the<br>next time I mention this I might add blotted and growing some lady nads._

_I've managed to worry my mom. According to her I look sad and there  
>are bags under my eyes. I swear she's crazier than I am. I mean I am<br>sad but bags under my eyes? Since when? Oh God! I'm turning into a  
>lovesick blogger!<em>

Tyler closed his laptop with more force than necessary before dropping  
>his head on his pillows with a groan. He really did feel lovesick. He<br>couldn't believe Jeremy had turned him down. The kid was avoiding him  
>like the plague. Tyler even asked Elena for help and all she did was<br>tell him to back off. Without thinking he grabbed his phone and called  
>the only person he knew could brighten his day.<p>

"I need help, Car" He said into the phone running a hand through his  
>face.<p>

Caroline Forbes appeared in his room five minutes after they hung up.  
>"Sorry I took so long getting here I was getting ice cream" she<br>declared in her more than cheery voice. Tyler was already regretting  
>this but if anyone could get his mind of the whole 'mate' debacle was<br>Caroline.

He watched as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the  
>mansion's backyard. "Jeremy Gilbert" She said nodding. Tyler groaned<br>shaking his head. "Don't remind me" He said eliciting a laugh from the  
>blonde vampire. She was his best friend. Before this whole 'mates'<br>thing he was ready to ask her out but now the only thing on his mind  
>was the Gilbert teen. "Okay so the distraction begins" Caroline said<br>passing him an ice cream pint. He couldn't help but laugh at this  
>situation. He was Caroline's G. B. B; he just hope the roles were<br>never reversed because he knew squat about nursing a heartbreak or  
>buying ice cream. He would just tear the guy to pieces then get in<br>trouble because he killed him or something. She began a story of how  
>she and Stefan went hunting for elks or something like that then ended<br>up jumping into a lake and spending the night together. "So you and  
>Stefan?" He asked with disbelief. "We didn't mean for it to happen"<br>she rushed out looking flushed. "No judgment here" Tyler replied  
>laughing. "My psychotic wolf alter ego decide to mate with a guy who<br>hates my guts." Caroline placed a hand on Tyler's knee and smiled  
>sadly. "Can't we just pull a Will and Grace and be happy forever?" She<br>asked as Tyler pulled her into a hug. "Will and Grace? Who are they?"

Jeremy walked into Mason's shop with a sigh. He need someone to  
>explain this situation to him and he still didn't feel ready to talk<br>to Tyler. So he went to the next best thing, Tyler's cousin, Mason  
>Lockwood. Apparently this wasn't Jeremy's week Mason was nowhere to be<br>found and the store was eerily quiet. "Mason?" Jeremy called out with  
>confusion. "He's not here" A voice replies before a pretty blonde<br>stepped into view. "Do you know when he'll be back? I have to ask him  
>something about Tyler"<p>

The blonde cocked her head to the side before she started laughing.  
>"Dont tell me are you his mate?" Jeremy blushed avoiding the strangers<br>eyes. "Relax pup. I'm Juliet. Another werewolf" She commented with a  
>calm similar to when a person comments the weather. "I am his mate.<br>Are you Mason's mate?" Jer asked his tone laced with curiosity. Juliet  
>shook her head "Nope" She added with pursed lips. Jeremy felt there<br>was something more she wanted to say and he should ask but it didn't  
>feel like his place to intrude. "Anyway I better head out"<p>

"See you around, pup! Feel free to drop by anytime" She said cheerfuly  
>before disappering behind a bead curtain.<p>

He could have asked her but truth to be told she scared him a bit.  
>Guess he'd have to face this one on his own. He sighed turning on his<br>car before making his way to the Lockwood manor.


End file.
